1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus, a power transmission method, a program, and a power transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the power transmission system capable of transmitting power between devices in a non-contact manner is being widely used. Such power transmission system includes an IC card system using a reader/writer (one example of power transmitting apparatus) and an IC card (one example of power receiving apparatus) such as electronic money system, ticket system of transportation means, and admission system using employee ID card.
A technique of transmitting power of larger capacity to a farther distance is being developed. The technique of transmitting power using electric field or magnetic field resonance is described, for example, in Marin Soljacic, Aristeidis Karalis, John Joannopoulos, Andre Kurs, Robert Moffatt, Peter Fisher, “Develop technique of wirelessly transmitting power, light a 60 W light bulb in the experiment” Nikkei Business Publications 12-3, 2007, pp. 117-128.